fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki talk:Community Portal
This is the general discussion page for the wiki, used for discussion about administrative changes to the wiki and the wiki's features, operations and design. For general discussion, please visit the ' '. ---- Archives: 1 ---- action=edit&section=new}} + New section Moving to Message Wall We have been considering activating the feature, which would replace User talk pages. The Message Wall format is similar to the style of the late Forums, and should make it easier for contributors to discuss things with each other. User talk pages would get archived and would be editable by admins only. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:51, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :So... based on the replies I got from people regarding this about 6 months ago (whoops), everybody who replied was positive towards it, so unless we hear different from anyone, I'd like to make this change soon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Final thought - Somewhere?? I expressed my opinion that the message wall system made pages look sloppy having the conversations all piling up on the bottom of a page. But majority rules. I'm not gonna sweat it.=Garry Damrau(talk) 19:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If I can find where I put that, I will add a link. :Found it. It was over on my Talk page on Fable Fanon. http://fablefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Garry_Damrau#Article_Comments_and_Message_Wall -Garry Damrau(talk) 20:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't replied sooner, I'm on holiday and don't have very good internet ::Thanks for the link; I knew you'd said more but I couldn't find that section either! What I'm proposing here is only (for user talk); I also hate how pile up in a mess at the bottom of a content page, so that's not part of the proposal here. In theory, Message Wall should improve communication between editors by making it easier for new contributors to talk to specific people, while not affecting how we discuss the articles themselves. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Message Wall is now enabled. For help on using this new feature, visit , and feel free to ask any questions here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:13, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Death of the Hamster? I haven't heard anything from Matthew Allen or the team from the Dead Hamster for months. The site has been down for almost a year(?), and just recently disappeared completely from its domain http://www.thedeadhamster.com (not even the "site suspended" placeholder is there any more). I've contacted Lionhead to see if they have had any insights (I long abandoned any hope of contacting Matthew directly, as he never replied to my last email; but if you happen to be reading this Matthew, please talk to me!). I think it's therefore time to consider abandoning the "partnership" that never really took off, and reverting the changes we put in place. But since that would result in a style change, I'm bringing it here for discussion first. The things that I would propose changing: * Getting rid of the wood panelling from the navbar and background. We could take the opportunity to update the background image to something Legends-based, or leave it in the Fable III theme. * Reopening the Forums and Chatroom. Luckily, these will be restored as though they never went away, and all previous threads will reappear. There may have been a couple of other things that were tweaked, but I can't remember what those were. If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to comment below! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'd have to say revert. If DH has been down for about a year, and finally has disappeared completely then I'd think it safe to bet it is lost to the ages. As for the background, something Legends based sounds good but perhaps hold of until it gets released, and maybe put a Journey placeholder in there?Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:44, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :The Hamster is dead. It has loosed its mortal coils. It is no more. Sorry but I could not resist a little Barry Hatch parody. Yes, I agree that we should move on. Matt has not answered on XBL for some time. May I suggest this photo, if it fits. Garry Damrau(talk) 23:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Nice suggestion, Garry, that would look good! That specific one is too small, but if we can find a larger one then that could definitely be considered. ::I've been in contact with Hohbes at Lionhead and he has proposed the following: :: :: :: :: :: ::As first impressions go, I'm immediately drawn to #1 or 2 for the main wiki, #3 for Fanon, and #5 for Answers. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:05, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with the revert. I've been away for a little while so I haven't been able to check back in with the Forums but if it's disappeared then something is definitely up. Anyway I like the suggestion from Garry but I agree with Lycos that it might be best to avoid using Legends images for the background until we have more solid info. As for the images posted I really do like #1 for the main wiki, #3 for Fanon and #5 looks amazing for Answers. Both #2 and #4 are quite nice too but I'm not sure if there is anything we can use it for at the moment. I think we should keep them as possible choices for future projects. --WikiaWizard (talk) 23:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Death of the Lion Following today's announcement I do not think we can expect any further support from Lionhead. I therefore think there may be a case to make for expediting all these changes as soon as possible, so that we are "independent and stable", then we can tidy stuff up later. If there are no further comments or direct objections I will endeavor to action all the updates in the next couple of weeks, with the backgrounds as suggested by Wiz. It seems a fitting tribute to have our upcoming theme as a testament to what could have been. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:29, March 7, 2016 (UTC)